I Challenge You To A Duel!
by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever
Summary: The Stolls are out for revenge on Annabeth Chase...And it's gonna get messy! Oneshot.


**This oneshot is about the Stoll brothers. :) I hope it's funny enough for you; I'm not very good at writing funny things.**

"Hello there, my fine younger twin." Travis Stoll said, putting his dinner on the table and sliding onto the bench next to his brother, Connor Stoll. Connor stabbed at a potato with his fork. Travis noted that his twin looked angry, and frowned.

"What's up, bro? Harpy got your tongue?" The older Stoll smirked. Connor sighed and threw his fork down.

"Annabeth ratted me out to Chiron. He knows it was me that fed his Frank Sinatra CD's to Festus. He's not letting me participate in Capture the Flag next week."

"What? That's so not fair; we need you on our team!" Travis grumbled.

"I know right! It's not like it was even _good_ music anyway…"

"Connor, we have some serious planning to do." With that Travis threw the rest of his food away and much to Connor's annoyance, his brother's food as well. He grabbed his younger twin by the arm and dragged him back to the Hermes cabin.

…

"So, what's your genius plan?" Connor asked Travis, who was hanging upside down by his feet from his top bunk. Connor was sat on the bottom bunk, underneath his brother.

"Well, brother dear. You say it was Annabeth?"

"Yeah, she told Chiron _everything_."

"So that's who we get back at. Who, out of everyone Annabeth knows, does she hate the idea of Percy being with the most?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question, Connor." Travis sighed. Trust his brother to interrupt him while he was brainstorming his evil ideas.

"I would say…Rachel." Connor replied. An evil grin spread across Travis's face.

"Perfect."

…

"Okay, Connor. The owl is in the cave." Travis dropped his binoculars on the floor. The brothers were stood at the bottom of a hill, and a cave stood at the top.

"Excuse me? Owls don't live in caves, Travis! I think mum was right when she said we need to take you to a therapist." Connor frowned, causing Travis to roll his eyes.

"Annabeth is the owl. The cave is where Rachel lives, you silly Stoll!" He yelled, shaking his head.

"Right…Whatever you say, Travis. But what's the plan anyway?"

"Well, Annabeth is visiting Rachel. I'm going to deliver this letter. Rachel will read it, be shocked and show Annabeth. Annabeth will _not _be happy."

"What does the letter say?" Connor asked. Travis showed him the letter. He had copied Percy's handwriting perfectly, and even forged his signature.

"Good, right?" Travis grinned.

"I am _not _doing that!"

"Chill, Connor. Annabeth hates you. You lose, she'll be furious. So will Percy. You know two birds one stone. You just have to lose on purpose."

"For your sake, this better work." Connor mumbled. Travis grinned again, and started tiptoeing up the hillside. When he reached the cave, he slid the letter under the curtain covering the entrance and then sprinted around to the side. A window had been set into the stone. It had been left open, so Travis had a good view and could hear what the two girls were saying. He gave Connor the thumbs up.

"It's from Percy." Rachel frowned, recognizing the copied handwriting. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"What does it say?" Annabeth asked. She was perched on a stool, flicking through a book.

"Err…I really don't think you wanna read it." Rachel said nervously. Annabeth jumped off of her seat, dropping her book, and snatched the letter from the Oracle's hands. She read it out loud.

"_Dearest Rachel,_

_Not a day goes by that I do not think of you. I know you are the Oracle and I'm dating Annabeth, but I couldn't keep our secret relationship a secret anymore. However, I have also found out that Connor Stoll is in love with you. At 3:00pm I will be duelling him for you. The winner will get your hand in marriage, the other gets Annabeth. I hope you realise how much I love you, and I know you love me. We have been secretly dating since we met again at Goode's orientation! You are the heart to my beat, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We will be happy together forever when I win._

_All my love forever,_

_Percy Jackson" _Annabeth looked shocked after reading the letter. She also looked uncontrollably angry.

"I swear Annabeth; I'm not secretly dating your boyfriend!"

"That's not what this letter says!" Annabeth shouted, before slapping Rachel around the face a running out of the cave. It was 2:50.

"Where are you going?" Rachel called, running after her.

"I'm going to the sword fighting arena to watch my boyfriend fight for another girl!"

…

Travis grinned. His plan was working. Now, if Connor had done his part right…

**In The Arena:**

"So, Percy. You train here every day from two to four, hey?"

"Yeah, why?" The two Demigods were stood in the arena. Percy was slashing at a dummy and Connor was sat in the stands watching him.

"Because, my friend. At 3:00pm sharp I am going to duel you. The winner gets Annabeth, and the looser gets Rachel."

"Umm, why? Annabeth hates you."

"She won't when she sees me beat you!"

"Connor, I am _not _gonna duel you to see who wins my girlfriend. And want kind of teenager says 'duel' anyway?"

"I'm duelling you, Perce. End of." Connor smirked. At the moment, Annabeth and Rachel came thundering into the arena.

"Perseus Jackson, you are in so much-"

"So!" Travis sauntered into the arena, yelling over Annabeth. "Time to get this duel started!" As soon as it was said, Connor flew at Percy with his sword. Blocking, Percy slashed at Connor.

They fought for a few minutes, until Connor deliberately dropped his weapon.

"You win, Percy!"

"Oh my Gods!" Rachel screamed in disgust, causing Travis to give off a very manly giggle.

"I won. That means I win Annabeth, right?"

"NO!" Annabeth yelled. "YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY RACHEL AND I HAVE TO BE WITH THAT STOLL!" She started throttling Percy until Rachel pulled her away from him.

"That's not what Connor said! He said the winner gets Annabeth!" Percy said, rubbing his neck.

"Nope. I definitely said the winner gets Rachel. Now, come on Annabeth. You're mine now." Connor slung an arm around Annabeth's waist.

The look on her face had the Stoll's laughing for weeks.

**I've just realised how incredibly unfunny this is… Oh well, posting it anyway :)**


End file.
